Xeon's Introduction
by The Ampharos
Summary: Just a quickie that told the tale of how Xeon met Chardon, and a few other... friends ^_~


An unknown ear was taking all this in as Char spoke. Hidden in the cave they were staying in up at the roof, was a little white fluffball of a Pokemon. Namely, a Mew, named Xeon. "...mew?" Xeon slowly floated down until he was close enough to the charizards and the little ones, and let out a surprise call. "Mew!"  
  
Chardon jumped a bit at this call, and looked around to see where it came from. He saw nothing, but that didn't mean anything considering they were in a cave. "Um..Char? There is something in this cave with  
  
us..."Char's eyes shot upward, carefully scanning the ceiling where the sound came from. Something was indeed in the cave with them. Problem was... what? Nudging all 3 younger pokemon downwards, he gestured to them to keep low and silent. He growled back a reply.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
Xeon slowly blinked one eye then the other. He was keeping himself hidden from the winged ones until he knew for certain they were safe. He decided to answer Char's growl. "Me me, Mew! Mew mew!" Of  
  
course....he would need to speak the way they speak so that they could understand him. He wondered if they wanted to play.  
  
Char was quite taken aback when his growl was answered by cute sounding noises. "Mew, mew?" he replied, curiosity sparked was beyond their normal levels. "What goes mew, mew?" He continued to look around, trying to catch a glimpse of this particularly elusive creature with the cutest voice he had ever heard.  
  
Chardon listened with growing interest at the calls coming from the cave roof. "Doesn't sound like anything that I've met before, but it doesn't sound harmful...In fact... it seems like it wants to play." Char nodded in agreement. Something that sounds so cute wouldn't be dangerous, right?  
  
Xeon nodded vigorously. He wanted to play! The little one seemed nice, but the big one with wings might hurt him. But...he figured he could toy with them some more. He stuck his tail out of his hiding place and twitched it back and forth like a pendulum.  
  
A flash of something white caught Chardon's eye. "Char! I see something up there! Something like... a...tail?"  
  
Xeon nodded again. Yes they could be trusted. He slipped out of his hiding place and floated down to the winged ones and the little ones.  
  
Char could not hide his amazement and surprise when he saw the owner of the cute voice. A small, tuff, of... white fur? Char stared wide-eyed at the floating thing. It was barely larger than his own head...  
  
"Mew..." he repeated again.  
  
Yuusei craned her neck upwards to stare at the odd creature, giggling and repeating "Mewwww!" She twitched her own tail side-to-side, proud of her own glowing flame at the end.  
  
Of course, she craned her view far enough that she toppled right over onto her back.  
  
Xeon cocked his head sideways at the little lizard. Was it ok? ".Mew?" He floated closer to the two lizards with the flames on their tails, but also keeping a wary eye on the two big ones. He wanted to ask if it was all right, but he still didn't know how to speak, except in his own mewing. He hovered over the young lizard, hoping she was ok.  
  
Chardon eyed the Pokemon with a look of interest in his eye. It seemed like it wanted to help. "Can you tell your name?"  
  
Xeon blinked at the other lizard. He shook his head, No.  
  
Char wanted to keep Yuusei and Chardon a safe distance away from this new pokemon but the cuteness of it just kept him enthralled. His father was also completely engrossed with staring at this tiny little tuff of white fur...  
  
Char wondered why wasn't this pokemon talking with them? The only sound it could make was.... 'mew'. Was something wrong with it?  
  
"Where did you come from?" Dilly asked, seemingly out of the blue. He too was rather amazed at this amazing little pokemon that had stumbled upon them at this time of absolute boredom.  
In a instant, Yuusei was back on her feet, giggling as she jumped up to try and see if she could catch the mew-ing thing's pretty long tail. Of course, it didn't quite work..^.^;  
"Yuusei... please don't do that. It isn't nice to try to grab the tail of a total stranger..." Ironically, Char himself wanted to hold the small white thing in his palms... "... It's rather rude..." he continued.  
  
"Then we name you! If you want." Yuusei bounced, happy to be proposed with the challenge of coming up with a name. "Call you Fluffy! That a good name?"  
  
Char let out a laugh. Yuusei was one in a million. "No, no, Yuusei. You don't go naming total strangers as well." He placed a claw on Yuusei's head and chuckled. "Unless the total stranger allows it." Turning to the white floating tuff of fur, he gave a nod and awaited its reply.  
  
Xeon shook his head. They couldn't hear him, but he thought to himself, ~No, I have name...Name, Xeon.~ But...maybe he had heard enough to try to speak with them..."Mew...name..Xeon." He pointed a little three-fingered paw to himself. "Mew! Name, Xeon!" He floated up to Char's face and stared. Feeling safe enough, he floated up to his head, and sat down on it, with his long tail hanging down over Char's shoulder. "Mew!"  
  
Chardon had no choice but to giggle. He couldn't stop himself. The little fluffball was funny! As the Humans would say, he was "a hoot".  
  
Xeon leaned his head over and looked into Char's face. "I...am...Mew..Name, Xeon." Char's eyes followed the path of the cute ball of fur until his eyes almost bulged out when it landed on his head. He didn't know what to do or how to react. This certainly was a new experience for him. Especially since it (again) involved a cute little pokemon.  
  
"A mew?" The name seemed to ring a dull tone in Char's mind. He couldn't remember where he had heard it and an equally surprised and confused face on his father made him refrain from even asking the  
  
question.  
  
"Allo again..." Char chuckled and shifted uncomfortably a bit as the tail rubbed against his skin. "You're ticklish..." he raised a claw to maybe allow the tuff of fluff to climb on.  
  
Xeon shook his head to the offer of the claw. No, he liked his Charizard's- eye-view just fine. "Mew...no.."  
  
Char pulled his claw back. No point trying to force his will onto the cute little thing. "Just don't move to much ok? You're certainly a unique looking thing." He laughed. "Nice to meet you too, umm, Xeon right?"  
  
Xeon nodded vigourously. "Mew! Name, Xeon! Mew, mew, mew!" His tail thumped against Char's shoulder. Then he blinked, and noticed for the first time another Winged one. His eyes had a curious twinkle in them as he floated off of Char's shoulder, and headed straight for Dante. He hovered at Dante's eye level, and stared. O_O  
  
Dante took a step back as the furry thing flew as it almost smacked right into his face. He sweatdropped and wondered why was it staring so intently at him anyway. "Are you really a mew?"  
  
Xeon nodded vigorously. "Mew! Me a Mew! Mew, mew!" He stuck his tail out in front of him and stuck it on the end of Dante's nose. Then he wiggled it back and forth, to see his reaction.  
  
Chardon was getting lonely, even though he was with family and friends. He missed Azalea and Big'a fleck. "Hey, Char? If it ain't too much trouble... can we ...go back to where Azalea is? I miss her and  
  
Big'a fleck..."  
  
Xeon blinked at Chardon. More friends? This would be fun!  
  
Char sighed and looked at dear young Chardon. Char knew he made a mistake when he decided to intrude into his life and take him away from his friends. Chardon must miss that ampharos and cubone dearly.  
  
"You do miss them do you? Alright, visiting them shouldn't cause too much trouble..." Char started stretching a bit, loosening his muscles. A hunt while they tried looking for the flock sounded quite good too.  
  
In the midst of his stretching, Dante had to come over and tap Char on the shoulder.  
  
"Son... we do have a problem you know."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Dante pointed at the entrance of the cave. A long "Ahhh...." quickly followed.  
  
"Rain..." Both of them said together.  
  
This little tidbit of story was RP'd in the Lake Eerie Pokémon RPG. The RPG belongs to its respective owners. The characters represented here are used with permission from all three parties involved (including myself).  
  
Thanks to Firefang84, and Coral for their involvement in this little gem. 


End file.
